Conventionally, there is known a damping device that cancels out a vibration generated by a vibration generating source such as an engine of a vehicle and a canceling vibration generated through vibrating means at the position where damping should be carried out. As such a conventional damping device, Patent Document 1 discloses a damping device including a control section that generates a vibrating command signal for canceling out a vibration transmitted from a vibration generating source to a position where damping should be carried out, vibrating means that operates through input of the vibrating command signal generated by this control section and generates a canceling vibration to the position where damping should be carried out, and a vibration detecting sensor such as an acceleration sensor that detects a vibration remaining as a canceling error between the vibration generated by the vibration generating source and the canceling vibration at the position where damping should be carried out, wherein the control section modifies the vibrating command signal so that the vibration remaining as the canceling error may become small based on the vibration detected by the vibration detecting sensor.
In this damping device, an analog vibration signal output from the vibration detecting sensor is converted to a digital value by an A/D conversion device and damping control is carried out by using this digital value.